The Strangest Times
by catnip851
Summary: Wanderer is having some of the strangest times of her life. It's not strange at all to normal people. But she's always lived in foreign places. So living in a normal household with step siblings and two parents is alien to her. Hopefully she will make it through some of the strangest times of her life.
1. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello everyone! This is the third chapter of The Strangest times! I hope you enjoy it, please read and review! Nothing belongs to me!**

" This is your bed...that is your closet for now. The bathroom is through that door, if you touch any of my make-up I will kill you. I'm going to take a shower. You can go ahead and get dressed in here." Melanie says grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind her.

I stare at the faded white door. I quickly turn around and get dressed. I run my hand against my bed before I get into it. The blanket is a pale pink and the pillows are white with beautiful pink roses on it. " You know Wanderer if you examine your bed every night before you go to bed then we will never be friends or sisters." I jump and turn around.

" It's just very pretty." I tell her turning around.

" Okay whatever, just go to sleep Wanderer." Melanie tells me climbing into her own bed and turning off the light. I get into my bed silently and surprisingly fall asleep quickly.

**The next day...**

" Get up Wanderer!" Melanie yells throwing a pillow at my face. I push it off and get up. " Good morning Melanie." Melanie rolls her eyes at me. I turn and gather up my clothes. " I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes." Melanie tells me. I throw on some gray skinny jeans with a plain black long sleeve shirt along with some black combat boots. I quickly brush through my hair, grab my book bag and speed walk down stares. " Hi Wanda! How are you?" Ian asks me smiling.

" I'm good...how are you Ian?" I ask shyly

" I'm good! Would you like to walk to the bus stop with Mel, Jamie and I?" Ian asks. I blush lightly. " Um...sure I would love to." I say. Melanie scoffs as we all leave the house.

" Be nice Mel." Ian says.

" Not gonna happen Ian!" Melanie says. I look down at my feet and just follow Melanie, Ian and Jamie. " Hi Wanda!" Jamie says happily. I jump and look up at Jamie's smiling face.

" Hi Jamie!" I say to him.

" I'm sorry about Melanie. She doesn't like new people very much." Jamie tells me.

" It's okay. Melanie and I still need to get used to having a new sister. Melanie handles it through anger and rudeness and I handle it by being quite and shy." I tell Jamie. Jamie smiles and laughs lightly. " What are you 30?" Jamie asks.

" No just more mature than you kid!" I say ruffling his hair. Jamie groans.

" Not you too! Melanie ruffles my hair to! It's so annoying!" Jamie says, grinning at me. I giggle.

" You giggle!" Jamie yells. I giggle again, but am stopped when I crash into a rock that turns out to be Ian. I squeal and fall flat on my back. " Ow" I groan.

" Are you okay?!" Ian says helping me up.

" Yes, I'm fine...just surprised me is all." I tell him. I brush myself off.

" She is fine. She could use a little bit more toughing up." Melanie says in her usual rude way. I look over at her, she looks angry like she usually does but her expression is softer like she is worried that I got hurt. But in just a second it is gone. I look away. " Melanie is right. I really want to get a bit stronger." I say smiling at Ian.

" I think that is something we have to agree to disagree on." Ian tells me.

" Okay" I giggle. That's when the bus comes. We all get on. I sit next to Ian and Melanie and Jamie sit behind Ian and I.

I sit quietly staring out the window at the passing buildings. I feel a tear slide down my face. I wish Melanie was nicer to me. I don't know what I did to make her hate me. " Wanda? Are you okay?" Ian asks me pulling me out of my thoughts. I quickly wipe the tear away. " What? Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." I tell him.

" Oh, well we are at school now." Ian tells me picking up his backpack and sliding out of the seat. I quickly follow him and once we are outside I see that Melanie has found her friends and Jamie has found his. I smile and follow Ian to the main office where I get my schedule. " What class do you have first?" Ian asks.

" Spanish 3/4" I tell him.

" Me too. Follow me m'lady!" Ian says bowing. I giggle and follow him.

The rest of the day is very unexciting. Melanie ignored me and told her friends my name but didn't introduce me. I had lunch with Ian and some of his friends. When I get home I go upstairs right away and start on my homework. Then Melanie comes in. " I don't want you hanging around Ian anymore. He is my friend not yours!" Melanie yells at me.

" Okay fine. I'll stop talking to him." I say, wiping my tears away.

" And stop crying. Get in control of your emotions!" Melanie shouts, she then gathers up her book bag and leaves the room.

I gather all of my soaps and clothes and walking into the bathroom. I turn on the water, strip off all of my clothes and climb into the shower letting the hot water cascade down my body calming me. I sit on the shower floor and sob. " I want to go back to Africa...I don't like it here. I don't understand it here." I whisper to myself.

I take deep breaths to calm myself and soon get out of the shower after my fingers are wrinkled and Melanie is pounding on the door yelling at me to get out. I put my hair in two braids and walk out. " What were you doing in there!" Melanie yells pushing me out of the bathroom and shutting the door in my face. I sigh and sit down on my bed and start to sing:

" All the ways that you think you know me  
All the limits that you figured out, limits that you figured out  
Had to learn to keep it all below me  
Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around

Yeah every single time the wind blows  
Every single time the wind blows  
I see it in your face (Mmm)

In a cold night  
There will be no fair fight  
There will be no good night  
To turn and walk away

So burn me with fire,  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name

Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain

Now we talk about a wasted future  
But we take a good look around  
Yeah we take a good look around

Yeah we know it, it hasn't been for nothing  
'Cause we'll never let it slow us down  
No we'll never let it slow us down  
(Oh yeah)

Yeah every single time the wind blows  
Every single time the wind blows  
I see it in your face (Mmm)

In a cold night  
There will be no fair fight  
There will be no good night  
To turn and walk away

To burn me with fire,  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name

Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain

Said we remain, we remain

Burn me with fire  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name

Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain"

I finish singing and wipe a way a tear that fell while I was singing.

" You are a great singer Wanderer." Melanie says.

" Thank you, goodnight." I say.

" Good night Wanda." Melanie says smiling. I get into bed, smiling slightly. 'Maybe Melanie actually is warming up to me. Who knew a song could get her to be nice?' I think to myself.

I lay down and fall asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I have been super super busy! I would really love four reviews before I update again. So please read and review!**

" Hey! Wanda!" Ian yells running up to Melanie and I turn around.

" Ian I already told you that I can't go to your soccer practice with you. I have to study for a test that I have tomorrow. Maybe next practice, okay?" I tell Ian. Ian's face falls.

" But Wanda you say that all the time!" Ian tells me.

" Because every time you have practice I have a test, I have to study!" I tell him.

" Fine but tryouts for the high school team are in May. Will you come to those?" Ian asks. I smile.

" Sure" I say. " Come on Ian! I really don't want to be late!" Ian's brother Kyle yells, walking up to us. " And dude deal with the rejection! She doesn't want to hang out with you! I don't know why you keep trying! You should have figured out by now that shes..." Ian's hand flies over Kyle's mouth cutting off Kyle's sentence. I giggle. " Kyle I would rather be outside at soccer practice with Ian but I also want to do good in school. So Ian I will see you at tryouts! Good luck!" I say. Kyle glares at me. I turn to Melanie. Avoiding Kyle's intimidating glare. " Mom told me today that we need to be in front of the school five minutes after school is out or she is going to leave us. So lets go." I tell her. Melanie and I start walking to the front of the school. Melanie glares at me.

" What?" I ask.

" I told you that you couldn't talk to Ian, that you had to stay away from him and everyone else. Why aren't you listening!" Melanie yells at me.

" Melanie people come up to me! Ian comes up to me! I sit between you and Ian in almost every class! What do you expect me to do! I don't know what more I am supposed to do!" I tell her. I feel tears start to well up. " Well maybe you can ignore him! And stop freaking crying about it!" Melanie yells at me again. A tear get slips down my cheek as I get into the car. " Whats wrong Wanderer?" Mom asks me.

" I just feel and hurt myself. I'm fine." I lie, wiping my tears away.

" She's fine, just tripped. I will help her get cleaned up when we get home." Melanie lies to my mother.

**First day of school- Freshman year.**

" Wanda! Get up!" Melanie yells. I groan.

" Mel we have our own rooms now. I asked you not to yell at me." I tell her, hiding my face in my pillow. " I'm sorry but its the first day of freshman year and I don't wanna be late." Mel tells me. I sit up and look at Melanie.

" Who are you and what have you done to Melanie Stryder!?" I ask calmly. I stand up and start gathering up my clothes. " I am Melanie Stryder smart ass! I'm just excited! Oh and you and Ian have all of your classes together besides choir." Mel tells me tossing my schedule at me. I attempt to glare at her making Melanie start laughing hysterically. I grin at her.

**End of the school day. **

" Hey Melanie!" I yell. Melanie turns around and around not able to find me. I giggle. Ian had helped me climb into a tree so that we could freak Melanie out. When Melanie has her back turned I climb down the tree a little bit so that I can safely jump down but my hand slips and fall to the ground landing on my right hand. I scream.

" Oh my god! Wanda!" Melanie yells running to my side. Ian jumps down from the tree.

" I think it..its br...broken" I say, having trouble talking because of the pain.

" Ian will you get some ice and call our parents?" Melanie asks calmly.

" Yeah sure I will be right back!" Ian says running away toward the school.

" On a scale from one to ten what is your pain?" Mel asks.

" Ten" I tell her. Melanie picks up my hand lightly. I scream more tears streaming down my face.

" Is everyone okay over here?" A boy who could be seventeen at the most asks. Mel and I freeze for two seconds then answer. " I..I think I broke my hand." I tell him. I study the boy, he has brown streaked sun-bleached golden hair, light tanned brown skin, honey colored eyes. He is very handsome. " Let me see." He says. " I'm Jared Howe by the way." Jared grins.

**Author's note: Hope you guys liked it! Once again sorry it took so long to update!**


	3. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to update! I have been super busy all summer! I am also going back to school in 5 days so I am also getting ready for that. Anyways please read and review! Here is the 6****th**** chapter of The Strangest Times! **

"I still can't believe you managed to break your hand. When is your cast coming off?" Ian asks for the third time this week. It's Saturday morning and today is the day that mine and Ian's family are having an autumn cookout. I'm really excited because I get to meet the rest of Ian's family.

Ian came over to my house early to "help out" but we snuck away from everyone and just started hanging out so that mom wouldn't make us cook. "Ian I am extremely clumsy. I am actually surprised that I haven't broken more bones." I tell him looking down at all the funny pictures and nice notes that people wrote on my cast. "My cast is coming off in two weeks and I'm really excited that I can actually start using both my hands again." I tell him looking back up into Ian's bright blue sapphire eyes. Ian grins. "Well I'm glad…" -"Wanda! Ian! Will you two come down and help bring the food outside?" My mother yells cutting Ian's words off. "Be right down mom!" I yell back. Ian smiles at me as we get up. "Ladies first" Ian says bowing as we walk out the door. I giggle at Ian and walk out of my room.

When we walk in the kitchen Melanie is in there eating grapes and just winks at me. I sent her my best glare but my giggling ruins it. Melanie just chuckles and says "I'm going to get ready. Ian don't let her carry too much." Melanie smiles and walks out of the room with her grapes. I go and grab some sandwiches and the bowl of fruit salad and take it outside. Ian does the same and soon we have all the food outside and the guests have already started showing up. "So Ian, what do you know about Jared Howe?" I ask him. I've been wondering about him for a while and Ian has basically refused to give me any information about him. Ian sighs loudly. "Wanda for the last time, Jared is a senior and for that matter a player! He is just trying to get you in bed and then he will dump you like garbage. Forget about Jared Howe!" Ian says aggravated. I blush at his comment and turn away walking into the house. "I don't that is true. I really don't Ian. He is a really nice guy Ian." I tell him. Ian rolls his eyes.

"Wanda! Wanda! Our uncle Jeb is here! You've got to come meet him! He is the nicest but craziest guy you could ever meet!" Jamie says taking my hand and pulling me into the kitchen. "Uncle Jeb this is Wanda! She is our new sister and your new niece!" Jamie says excitedly pointing at me. I smile at Uncle Jeb. He wears a cowboy hat and has a long white beard and a really nice smile. "It's nice to meet you Wanda! Your Melanie's age right, 15 years old!" Uncle Jeb says sticking his hand out to shake mine, I take it in my own and shake it. "It is nice to meet you too! Melanie and Jamie have told me so much about you!" I say smiling.

**Author's note: I will update soon with Part 2 of chapter 6 the strangest times! Please read and review. Also I am doing a host SYOC so maybe check that out. **

**Catnip851**


	4. Chapter 6

Author's note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I had a super crazy holiday break and I am about to go back to school so today might be the only time I can update. I am so sorry. Please read and review and I promise I will try and update as soon as possible. Also I am writing a SYOC for the host and I just need two more people for it. Anyway enjoy chapter 7

-catnip851

"Bye Ian! See you at school Monday!" I say waving from the door. Ian grins at me, waving from the car. " Bye Wanda!" He says back as his mom start to drive away. I see Kyle staring out the front seat window glaring at me. I wave and smile at Ian until his car turns around the corner but as soon as he is out of sight my face falls. I turn and go inside.

" Wanda! Wanda! I need you to help me find an outfit for tomorrow! I can't decide and...Wanda what's wrong?" Melanie asks stopping as soon as she sees my face. I wipe a stray tear away. " Nothing. Just stubbed my toe." I tell her, knowing that I'm lying but not wanting to tell her the truth. " Wanda I know that you are lying, what's wrong?" She asks again. I sigh.

" Kyle hates me." I whisper. Melanie sighs. She grabs my arm and pulls me into her room.

" Kyle does not hate you." She says turning to me crossing his arms.

" Then why is he always glaring at me? He looks like he just wants to strangle me. I just don't understand why he doesn't like me." I tell her.

" I don't know why he doesn't like you but I don't think that he wants to kill you Wanda. And anyway just ignore him, if he wants to glare at you let him." Melanie tells me.

" I just wish I knew what I did to make him mad." I tell her.

" Wanda you did nothing. Kyle just wants something to be mad about. He just doesn't understand how nice and sweet you are. Give him a little bit...He'll come around." Melanie says placing her hand on my shoulder. I sigh. "Okay. Why do you need my help choosing an outfit for tomorrow?" I ask. " I want to try and impress Jared Howe. He's really cute and has been kinda paying attention to me." She tells me, smiling. She turns and starts going through her closet.

" Just go with jeans and a tee-shirt and some ugg boots. A lot of guys like that kind of thing." I tell her. " Good idea! You're better at this than I thought you would be." Melanie says. She starts picking out her clothes and folding them onto her dresser for tomorrow. I start to feel slightly jealous of Melanie. I think Jareds cute to, I like him too. But I don't tell Melanie that. Her and Jared would be better together anyway. " Girls! Dinners ready come down and eat!" Mom yells from downstairs. " Be down in a minute!" Melanie yells back.

Next day

I'm walking down the hall trying to get through the large crowd of people. When I crash into a large figure and fall, all my books falling out of my arms. " Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't- Oh hi Wanda." I look up and see Jared Howe. Melanie's going to kill me if she sees me with him. I blush deep crimson. " Oh hi Jared. I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I say, gathering up the rest of my books. " It's alright. I should have watched where I was going." Jared says handing me a book. " Well I'll see you around." I quickly turn and walk off. Hoping that Melanie didn't see her with Jared. I walk into English right as the bell rings and sit down between Melanie and Ian.

" Hi Wanda." I turn and smile at Ian. " Hi Ian. How was your weekend?" I ask.

" It was good, how was yours?" Ian asks. He looks at me with a big smile. I frown at him.

" Good. Why do you seem like you're really excited about something?" I ask him. Ian leans over and whispers in my ear. " Because I saw you crash into Jared Howe and I know you are going to try your best to hide it from Melanie." He tells me. I look at him surprised. How did he see that? I didn't think anyone saw. " Please don't tell her" I whisper back. " She really likes him and I don't want her to be mad at me for talking to him." I tell Ian.

" Okay I won't say anything. But you have to come hang out with me during soccer practice today." Ian says, grinning at me.

" Okay I'll meet you after school." I tell him as the teacher gets our attention.

Author's note: Okay. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a such a long time. I have been really really busy with school and finals are going to start in three weeks so then I am gonna be very busy so hopefully I will get some time to update. Anyway please read and review.

-catnip851


	5. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I have not updated! Like I said about two months ago, I have been so busy! Junior year in high school is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be! Anyway please please please review! It would really help me to get some feedback and know that I am doing okay! **

**-catnip851**

**Wanda's POV**

I sit on the bleachers watching Ian at soccer practice. After school Ian had grabbed my arm and practically dragged me outside. When I protested Ian reminded me of the run in with Jared Howe in the hall. I sigh turning my attention away from Ian and his soccer team to the text message that Melanie sent me. _"Where are you? Mom is waiting outside. She's letting me drive home." _ I chuckle to myself, Melanie's driving is not very good and I don't think that she is going to get her drivers license in January when she turns 16. _"Ian dragged me to soccer practice. I'll see if I can get a ride home with Ian." _ _" Okayyy" _I put my phone back in my bag in time to see Ian kick a goal. I grin, knowing that Ian is one of the best soccer players on the team.

I lean forward intrigued in Ian's soccer practice. "Hey, Wanda. Why are you here watching soccer practice?" A voice says. I jump, turning and seeing Jared grinning at me. "Uh, my friend Ian O'Shea dragged me here. I promised him that I would come to his practice with him...so here I am." I tell him, smiling kindly. '_Melanie's going to kill me_' I think to myself. "Mind if I sit?" Jared asks, smiling kindly at me. "No I don't mind" I tell him motioning to the seat next to me.

Jared takes a seat next to me. "So is Melanie your sister?" He asks me. I look at him with surprise. "Well she's my stepsister. But yeah we are like sisters." I tell him. Jared smiles at me. "She seems really nice. I've talked to her a few times." Jared hesitates then continues talking. "Does Melanie have a boyfriend?" He asks me. "N...no I don't think so. If she has one she hasn't told me and she usually tells me stuff like that." I rub my hands on my jeans...I start getting nervous...what if she finds out that I am talking to Jared and gets mad at me for talking to him? "Why do you seem so nervous?" Jared asks concern flooding his features. "I'm not...I'm just not very good at talking to people." I tell him. Jared smiles at me. "You're lying. You are a really bad liar." I sigh.

"Look I can't tell you! I need to go. Good bye Jared." I stand up and quickly walk up to the soccer field where Ian's soccer practice is wrapping up.

Ian comes over to me. "Hey, you okay?" He asks. "Yeah I'm fine. Do you mind giving me a ride home?" I ask him. "Sure I'm driving, let's go." He says, giving me a small smile. He knows that I am lying, I can tell. I follow Ian over to his car and climb in the front seat. "So Wanda, what's wrong?" Ian asks me.

"Please Ian just drop it." I beg him, leaning my head against the window. "No, I saw you talking to Jared Howe and I'm not going to just drop it. He said something that upset you, I can tell." Ian says sounding more and more pissed off as the conversation goes on.

"Ian its stupid just drops it." I tell him. Ian suddenly pulls quickly pulls over and turns the car off. "Ian what are you doing?!" I ask looking at him surprised.

"Wanda, what the hell did he say to you? Wanda you're upset! You can't keep lying to me! You are a terrible liar!" Ian snaps turning to me.

" Ian he just asked me if Melanie had a boyfriend and I started to feel really bad because I was scared that she would find out and get mad at me and I love Melanie! She's like my sister and I don't want her to be mad at me! I just I liked him too and I know that you are saying that he is a bad guy but I still like him! He seems really sweet! And I know that I shouldn't even like a guy like that because he would never be interested in me but I still liked him..." I yell at him, I slump back in my seat wiping a few tears away that slipped out during my rambling. "I didn't know that, Wanda I'm sorry." Ian says.

"Wanda looks at me. Please." I turn and look at Ian. "Can you just take me home please? I would rather just go home and see if Melanie is mad at me or not." I ask Ian.

"No, we are going to go and pick up pizza then we are going to go to my house and watch some TV and eat the pizza. You need to stop stressing out so much, you're only sixteen. Take a deep breath and calm down." Ian says soothingly. I sigh, knowing that Ian won't listen and will make me go with him anyway. "Let's just go." I pick up my phone and text Melanie. _"Tell mom that I won't be home for dinner, Ian is dragging me to get pizza and go study at his house." _A few minutes' later Melanie texts back. _"Okay have fun" _

When we get to Ian's house it's empty. We go and sit down in his living room. "What do you want to watch?" Ian asks smiling at me.

"I don't really care. I don't think that there is anything good on right now anyway." I tell him.

"That's fine, we'll just listen to music" Ian says grinning at me. After about thirty minutes Ian and I get bored with music and studying so we sit down and start to watch America's next top model.

"These girls are so superficial." Ian says suddenly. I look at him with surprise.

"Why do you say that? They aren't that superficial." I tell him. Ian lets out a loud laugh.

"Wanda, they are models. All they care about is their hair, and skin and bodies." He tells me.

"Ian that's half the girls at our school and you don't go around saying that they are superficial." I tell him. Ian gives me a half smile. "Why do you think that I don't have a girlfriend? I don't like half the girls at our school. They are all superficial." He tells me. I give a laugh, looking into his beautiful ice-blue eyes. "You are truly one of the nicest guys that I have ever met." I tell him, smiling. "Well thank you! You are one of the nicest, sweetest girls that I have ever met." A blush creeps up on my cheeks. "Thank you, Ian" I say smiling at him.

"Your welcome, Wanda" Ian says smiling back at me. "Is anyone home?" Kyle yells out.

"We're in here Kyle!" Ian yells back. Kyle comes in at first smiling but when he sees me his smile fades. "What is it doing here?" Kyle spits. Ian stands up, pulling me up with him.

"Don't you mean what is she doing here?" Ian spits back.

"No I mean it. There's no way it can be human. It's not normal!" Kyle yells. I flinch under his death glare. Ian moves forward before I can stop him and punches Kyle straight in the nose. "Ian what are you doing!" I yell. Ian groans gripping his hand. Kyle comes forward and punches Ian right back. Ian stumbles back into the wall. Ian groans again. Kyle punches him again. "Kyle stops! Kyle stops!" I try and push him away but he just pushes me back. Finally after Kyle gets a few other punches in and then turns to me. "Get him the hell out of here. If I ever see you alone again I will hurt you! GO!" Kyle yells. I quickly help Ian up and take him out to his car, helping him into the front seat. I get into the driver's seat and drive off.

Ian groans again. "Ian does that happen often?" He doesn't answer. "Ian O'Shea! Answer me! Does that happen often!?" I yell at him. Ian groans again but this time he answers. "Yes, it's not usually this bad. We usually just throw a few punches and make up. But it went a little bit further than it was supposed to this time." Ian tells me. We pull into the hospital. "Wanda, I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine." He tells me. I give out a sarcastic laugh.

"Ian your nose is possible broken and I think that your hand is swelling" I tell him parking the car.

Ian and I get out of the car and walk up to the front desk. "Hi, um my friend got in a small fight and I think his nose may be broken. Could you help me?" I ask. The attendant looks up and sees Ian and his bloody nose standing next to me. "Yes" The attendant stands up. She rushes over to Ian and motions for us to follow her to a doctor's room. "Please sit in here. The doctor will be in soon." She says and closes the door. Ian sits down on the bed and holds a towel up to his slightly bleeding nose. It was bleeding worse in the car. "What was Kyle saying to you?" Ian asks. "Nothing, He just told me to get you out of the house." I tell him. Ian studies me for a moment. "What are you not telling me?" Ian asks. I sigh knowing that I can't lie to him. "He told me that if he sees me alone that he will kill me." I tell him. Ian suddenly looks really angry. "But I know I won't be alone. I know that you and Melanie will be there with me. Please Ian...don't put your energy in hurting Kyle and if you really want to just put your energy in making sure that Kyle doesn't hurt me. "Ian smiles at me. I smile right back at him. "I'll make sure that he doesn't touch you." Ian tells me. "Thank you Ian. I feel safer already." I tell him.

**Author's note: Okay everyone. This is the end of the chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it. This went a little bit violent but I really wanted to show how much Kyle hates Wanda. The fact that it's not just her money but there could be other things that he hates her for. Please review and tell me what you thought and I will try and update as soon as I get the chance. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far and thanks to everyone who has supported me. **

**catnip851**


	6. Chapter 8

**Author's note: So I have been having a hard time trying to write this story. I haven't had any reviews telling me how anyone liked it. I would really love some reviews with thoughts about how you guys liked the chapter and what you guys think that I should do better. I would really like at least five reviews! It would help me update more and would help me improve my writing. **

**-catnip851**

" Wanda? Wanda? Wanda?!" Someone says waving their hand in my face. I blink a couple times coming back to reality. I focus on Ian and Melanie's worried faces. " What?" I ask, numbly. Ever since Kyle and Ian's fight. Whenever I saw Kyle he would glare at me. Not just a I don't like you glare but a you get too close to me and I will rip you from your body glare. It sends shivers down my spine everytime I see him. And because Ian feels like I am not protected enough, he told Melanie who had tried to go and kill Kyle. I had managed to stop her claiming that I felt safer with her and Ian by my side. Melanie had stayed but had claimed that she would find time to kill him later.

That was a week ago. " Wanda you have just been standing there staring at a wall. Are you okay?" Mel asks, worry lacing her every word. I sigh and nod my head. " I'm fine Mel, I'm just tired that's all. I didn't sleep very well last night." I tell her.

" Why? Has Kyle been threatening you in anyway?" Mel says. She has been looking for anyway possible to go and tell Kyle off. " No, he hasn't talked to me since the day of the fight. Look Mel I appreciate the worry but I'm fine really. Don't worry about me. I'm sure Kyle won't actually hurt me anyway." I tell her, attempting to reassure her but mostly to reassure myself. Melanie sighs.

" Okay but if he so much has touches you, I will kick his ass." Melanie warns. I smile, leaning forward to give Melanie a hug. " That's a deal." I say. I turn to Ian who has been standing there just watching Mel and I. I turn to him and give him a quick hug. " Same goes for you Ian. You can't kick his butt unless he does something to me or you." I tell him. Ian nods giving me a tight smile.

" Deal." Ian says.

" Hey Mel!" Jared yells. He walks up to her and smiles. " Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Melanie grins at Jared.

" Sure I would love to." She says. Jared smiles.

" Great, I'll pick you up at eight?"

" Sounds great! See you then." Jared walks away but not before shooting me a glare.

" What the hell is your problem?!" Ian yells at Jared.

" Nothing, I just don't think that it should be walking around thinking that it's all great and everything." Jared snaps back at Ian. That hurt. I look around and see Kyle standing there watching this whole thing happen.

" Don't you talk about her like that." Ian yells. He moves forward but I catch his arm.

" Ian, just drop it. Lets just go." I tell him. I drag Ian along with me and Melanie follows us. I pull Ian and Melanie into an empty classroom. " Wanda, I can break my date he has no right to talk to you like that." Mel says. I sigh, crossing my arms. I shake my head no, I wipe a tear that started to fall away. " No, it's fine. Go. I know you like him." I tell her. Melanie comes and gives me a hug. I hug her back. " Wanda, I will try and convince him to be nicer to you. I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you." She tells me. I give her a weak smile.

" Thank you, Melanie. Now go and hang out with Jared. It's almost lunch." I tell her. Melanie gives me a huge smile and turns to Ian. " Are you going to be with Wanda during lunch?" Mel asks, putting her hands on her hips. Ian chuckles. " Yeah, she'll be fine with me." Ian says. Melanie smiles and runs out of the room.

Ian turns to me. " You okay?" He asks. I sniff but nod anyway. No I wasn't okay, but I wasn't going to let Ian know that. " Yeah I'm fine. Should we go and get lunch?" I ask. Ian nods. I smile and we head out of the classroom.

**Next day...**

I wake up the next day and am extremely sore. After school Ian had tried to teach me how to play soccer. I ended up falling down a lot but when we were finished Ian claims that I actually got better.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by yelling coming from down stairs. I stand up quickly and walk down stairs and see Melanie, in her clothes from her date last night still on. " You were supposed to be home at ten thirty pm yesterday! You are home at ten thirty am today! You are grounded!" Dad yells at Melanie. Melanie crosses her arms.

" That's not fair! I stayed at Jared's house! So what! I've known him for a while now! I slept in his living room! He is my friend too!" Melanie yells. My eyes widen and I and run up stairs. Melanie stayed at Jared's house? That explains why she didn't come and wake me up when she got home. I sit on my bed and think about it. Did she do something with Jared? Did they...have sex? My face burns red, just thinking about the fact that my sister might have had sex with someone that she just started dating. Especially a senior.

Suddenly I hear footsteps on the stairs and then Melanie comes smashing into my room with tears streaming down her face. I open my arms and she hugs me back. " I can't believe they grounded me for a month." Melanie says. " They...they didn't even listen to what I had to say." Melanie says, but then breaks down sobbing. " Melanie what really happened?" I ask, pulling away from our hug to look at her. Mel sniffs. It takes a lot to get her upset, so Jared must have done something really bad.

Mel sighs. " Jared and I had sex. It was a mistake. After the movie we went to his house and I don't remember much, just remember having sex but don't know if he used a condom. It all happened really quickly. Wanda, I don't know what to do and obviously mom and dad aren't going to be supportive of this." Mel tells me.

" Oh Mel, everything is going to be okay. Look in about a month we will figure out if you are pregnant or not. In the mean time you need to calm down." I tell her. Melanie nods, wiping away her tears. " Thanks Wanda, you always know what to say." She smiles at me. I give her another hug. " Your welcome Mel, that's what sisters are for."

**Author's note: So I got a bit off track with what I really was aiming for in this chapter. In some sense I felt like the Melanie, Jared thing really needed to be shown in this chapter. They are a good couple but I feel that every couple needs some kind of conflict and this is it. Please review! I would really like at least five more reviews before I update again!**

**-catnip851**


	7. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I have been so busy! Please read and review and tell me what you think of the chapter. **

**-catnip851**

**One month later...**

"Mom, is it alright if Melanie and I watch a movie in my room? I know that she is still grounded but I want to spend time with her." I ask my mother. Mom looks over at dad, he just shrugs.

"Melanie would just sneak to Wanda's room anyway. Go have fun." Dad says smiling. I grin at him. "Thank you!"

I turn and run up stairs. Melanie is in my room pacing. I pull the pregnancy test out of the bag, handing it to her. "I can't believe they didn't catch you lying!" Mel says, taking the test from my hands. "Well I did get a movie too, so it wasn't that hard." I tell her as Melanie goes and the bathroom and pees on the stick. "How long do you have to wait?" I ask, impatiently.

"Five minutes." Mel answers coming out of the bathroom, holding the pregnancy test. I nod and set a timer for five minutes. Melanie starts to pace the room. I sigh, worried. Melanie's period is a week late. Melanie takes a deep breath. "I can't take this anymore. Wanda say something, entertain me, dance. Just please get my mind off of this." Melanie practically begs.

"Do you want to help pick my outfit for mine and Ian's date tomorrow out?" I ask her knowing it will cheer her up. Mel perks up almost immediately. "YES" She shouts and drags me to my closet and starts picking out dresses for me to wear. "Melanie, he's only taking me out to get pizza." I tell her grinning.

"I don't care! It's your first date!" Melanie squeals. I chuckle.

"Mel, it's starting to snow." I tell her, motioning to the window.

"Damn!" Melanie yells. "Why is this the one time ever that it snows?" Melanie throws her hands up in the air and starts to hang up my dresses. I grab my favorite pair of jeans and put them folded, on top of my dresser. Melanie picks out a dark green flowy shirt and folds it up and puts it on top of my jeans. I grab a pair of tan boots that go up to my knees and put them right in front of my dresser.

Then the alarm goes off. I sigh. Melanie goes and picks up the pregnancy test. "It's negative!" Melanie squeals. I stand up and we just stand there hugging and squealing.

**Next day...**

There is a knock at the door and Melanie comes running up to my room. "Ian's here! Ian's here!" She yells, jumping up and down. "Melanie, calm down. I don't do this when you go on dates with Jared." I tell her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stay still.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm just so excited!" Melanie answers.

Melanie grabs my arm and pulls me down stairs. I smile when I see Ian. "Hey, Ian." I smile. "Hi, Wanda." Ian smiles back and me. He leans in a gives me a hug.

"I want you two to have fun but please be back here by ten thirty." Mom says.

"Thanks mom. See you later." I turn and walk to the car with Ian.

"Pizza time!" Ian declares. I giggle.

As Ian and I are eating our pizza, Kyle comes in with his girlfriend Jodie. Jodie notices me and waves. She says something to Kyle and he just turns and glares at me. "What are you looking at Wanda?" Ian asks. Ian turns around and sees Kyle and Jodie. "Oh." He says. "Sorry, Wanda. I forgot that they come here a lot. Do you want to leave?" He asks, giving me a small smile. "No, it's fine. It's not like they are going to come over here or anything." I tell him.

I jinxed it. Because about ten minutes later they were sitting with us. Kyle and Ian both look miserable. "Jodie, we should let Wanda and Ian continue their date. We should probably go sit somewhere else." Kyle suggests. Jodie glares at Kyle.

"No Kyle. We will not go sit somewhere else because you are feeling uncomfortable." Jodie snaps. Kyle just sighs. "Fine."

After dinner Ian quickly gets up and we leave. "I am so sorry about that Wanda. Jodie is trying to get Kyle to be nicer to you." Ian apologies. I take Ian's hand.

"It's okay. She's just trying to help." I tell him. Ian chuckles.

"Are you ever mad at anyone?" Ian asks me. I giggle.

"Nope." I answer. Ian opens my door to the car for me and then goes and gets into the driver's seat. He drives me home. "Thank you, Ian. I had a wonderful night." I lean over to hug him but Ian stops me and kisses me. I kiss him back but it doesn't last very long. I get out of the car and walk up stairs, it seems like everyone is asleep but when I walk into my room I find Melanie watching TV. "How was the date?" Mel asks.

"Good. Kyle and Jodie showed up and sat with us." I tell her.

"Seriously? What did Kyle do?" Mel asks, sitting up, interested. I shrug as I change into my P.J.'s. "He tried to get Jodie to move to a different table but she refused, so he just settled for glaring at me." I answer. Melanie sighs. "How's Jared coming around?" I ask her.

"He still agrees with Kyle. Says that you aren't normal and that I should stop hanging out with you." Mel responds. "I told him that he was being an asshole and hung up." I chuckle.

"He is your boyfriend Mel. Don't you think that you should be nicer to him?" I ask.

"No. He can't be mean to you and get away with it. It's not right." Melanie says crossing her arms. "Melanie go make up with Jared. I'll cover for you. But quit fighting with him about me, it's not worth it and it makes me feel worse." I tell her. Melanie looks up at me, studying my face.

"Seriously?" She asks. I chuckle.

"Seriously, go!" I push her towards my window. Melanie yells a thanks and climbs out of my window. I chuckle. I go and get ready for bed. That night I fall asleep almost immediately.

**Author's note: Okay first off I hope everyone liked this chapter! Once again I am sorry that it was so late, and also I have no idea if it snows in Arizona or even if it gets cold enough to snow there, I live in Portland, Oregon and have never been to Arizona. Please, please, PLEASE review! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. **

**\- catnip851**


End file.
